


Acid

by oceansdaughter92



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Pit crazed Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansdaughter92/pseuds/oceansdaughter92
Summary: I was bored in Creative Writing today so I wrote this instead of watching a Ted talk. It’s basically a really brief character study on Jason and what the Lazarus Pits were like, how it corrupted his mind and drove him kind of insane. Prompt was pretty centered around colors being different from what we normally see them as and same with elements, ex:green being healing, water being calming
Kudos: 12





	Acid

The steady  _ drip, drip, drip _ echoed in his ears. What started as a slow build, a drop or two in the bucket, became a constant pounding as his anger grew. Day in and day out Jason endured silently, watching, listening, waiting.

_ ‘Not yet,’ _ a voice hissed. ‘ _ Wait.’ _

_ Why? _ He wanted to scream.  _ I’m tired, he deserves it. He deserves to get torn apart, he’s the reason I was! _

It rose with every day that passed. The raging waters boiled with the fire of Jason’s contempt, roiling and bubbling as it surrounded him, filling his lungs with the burning flood. Jason could hardly breathe without it, the pit intoxicating to his vulnerable mind.

Would anyone remember him? Would his family, Dick, Alfred,  _ Bruce, _ remember him,  _ mourn  _ for him? Would they even recognize Jason if they saw what he had become? A raving zombie clawing its way back to life, desperate to be home. Desperate to  _ destroy, _ to tear apart, rage, obliterate everything in its path.

All Jason could see was a world in shades of blinding green. You’d think it would be red, a fiery, angry,  _ bloody _ red that charred everything it touched. But green could be just as lethal and blazing as red. Acidic green water that covered his sight and pierced his eyes filling his vision with the burning light.

See fire rages, burning down everything in sight, and while it burns bright it gets snuffed out and ends quickly. The pit threw a haze over Jason’s mind and enveloped him in the fury of family scorned, twisting and cutting a seething river of madness aimed towards the one who massacred him.

And then, he found out. He found out about  _ him, _ and suddenly Jason had a new target.

_ ‘Replaced!’ _ the pit screeched.  _ ‘Cast out and forgotten, a mockery to the name!’ _

_ He’s just a kid! _ The last sane piece of his mind pleaded.  _ It’s not his fault, it’s Bruce’s! Hell, it’s the Joker’s! _

The waters howled and raged drowning out the dying sparks of sanity. Jason’s mind was no longer his own, he was a vessel for the pit, a vessel for the Demon. 

And everyone knows that what the Demon wants, the Demon gets.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a bit different from what I usually write but I hope you guys liked it!!! If you have any constructive criticism or would like to leave a kudos or a comment that would be fantastic, I’ll take what I can get!!!


End file.
